Fireflies
by jjthejetplane1231
Summary: When Brittany is stuck spending the summer with her father and his wife in Lima she just might find that spending her summer there is the best thing that has happened to her. AU, Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Fireflies

My name is Santana Isabella Lopez. I live in Lima, Ohio and I'm a senor at McKinley High School, well I'm gonna be, in September when school starts again. The sad part is that it's been almost a week into summer and the best part so far was hitting a squirrel with my car. I was however invited to a party tonight, but I don't think I'm gonna go, it's with the glee kids, but on the upside they'll probably have alcohol.

"Santana, despiertate por favor! It's almost noon!." I heard my mum call from downstairs. I don't see the point of me even getting out of bed this summer. There was never anything to do in this Godforsaken town anyway, what was the point? "Santana now!"

I slowly crawled out of bad and trudged down the stairs, hoping that she at least made breakfast before she disturbed me. I plopped down into a stool by the counter and to my dismay there was not a single ounce of food to be found.

"Umm where's breakfast?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows at me and shook her head.

"You're a big girl Santana, I'm sure you can figure out how to make breakfast on your own. Anyway I have to go to Boston for a while so it's going to be just you and your father until I get back, and remember he's working the night shift so don't wake him okay?" I nodded. "Okay, I love you." she said as she started walking towards the door.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" I asked quickly following her.

"Yes Santana, you would have known that if you ever came out of that room of yours."

"Well when are you gonna be back?"

"Maybe a month," My heart dropped. "I'll call you tonight mija." I nodded and she walked out the door without another word.

You'd think I'd be used to this by now, my mum constantly traveling and my dad always being asleep or at work, but how do you get used to not having parents? It got even worse when my best friend Quinn moved to New York, she was one of my only friends and she won't even come to Lima for the summer because she doesn't want to spend another second in this hellhole town. At least I still have Puck. He's been my friend since we were in Kindergarten, but he's kind of a pervert. He's actually the one that invited me to the party. I think I'll go, if not for fun the just for escaping another night alone.

Brittany' POV

"Brittany, your fathers here!" My mum called up the stairs. I was spending the summer with him and I had a feeling it wasn't going to go very well. He had left me and my mum for a stewardess when I was in eighth grade. After that he had been trying to prove that he was still a good dad, I guess this was just part of his plan. To be honest I never really thought he liked me, and him leaving just made me think that even more. I guess his way of proving he does like me is dragging me to some nowhere town in Ohio for two months. I didn't have to go of course, but my mum thought it would make him happy. She's too nice, he doesn't deserve to be happy.

I quickly scooped my cat Lord Tubbington into his carrier and picked it up along with my suitcase. I trotted down the stairs, arms full, preparing myself for what was to come next. I locked eyes with my father and he sighed.

"Brittany do you really have to bring him?" he asked pointing to Lord Tubbington. He's always hated him, I think it's mostly the fact that I named him Lord Tubbington.

"Dad he's my cat and I'm bringing him with me. End of story."

"I thought we talked about this on the phone, I have a dog and Sonny is allergic to cats."

"Well I'm allergic to hookers." I replied. I then walked out the front door-cat in hand- and to the cab waiting out front.

"She's not a hooker!" he called after me as I shut the door.

The flight from California to Ohio was about four hours too long. My dad kept going on about how much quality time we would get to spend with each other. Eventually I got sick of him and turned on my iPod, but not before he managed to get on my last nerve.

It wasn't until we had actually arrived in Ohio that I was informed that there was an hour long drive from the airport to Lima, and dear that had been hell. My dad started saying how we would have a family game night and how we could go on camping trips and all this other shit I had no intention on doing, at least not with him. What I don't understand is why my dad even came to California to pick me up anyway; I could have taken a plane by myself. It eventually bothered me to the point of giving in and actually asking him and his answer was as expected. He just wanted some "bonding time", yeah I just think he wanted to show my mum how much money he had to spare.

When we arrived at the house we were immediately greeted by a perky brunette with a small dog in her hands.

"Brittany!" She shouted. "Welcome to Lima!" She pulled me into a hug and I swear I was going to puke. The smell of her cheap perfume was almost enough to pass out, the barely-there shirt she was wearing allowed for an inappropriate amount of cleavage to be shoved into my face and to top it all off her dog was now biting my arm.

"Sonny…" I said trying to sound somewhat happy to see her as I gentle pushed her off of me. "It's so good to see you…" It really wasn't.

"Honey, why don't you go on upstairs and get settled in. We're going to have dinner with some friends tonight and they have sons that are your age. They have one that I think you'll really like." My dad said and winked at me.

What my dad seems to not understand or simply not accept is that I'm gay. When I had initially came out to him he had thought of it as a phase and had simply brushed it off as so, but now that it has been a few years since then he has obviously realized that it's not, but I still don't think that he's quite fond that his only child is a lesbian.

Meeting the Hummel-Hudson family wasn't as horrible as I expected it to be. The family was quite nice and everything was going smoothly, that is until the eldest son Finn opened his mouth.

"So Brittany, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked moving slightly closer to me. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and moved away tad.

"Um no actually I'm ga-"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you have all the boys chasing you back at home." My dad cut me off.

"Yeah but I'm not actually into boys." I said bitterly, glaring at my dad.

"Not really into dating yet are you?" Burt, the boys' dad asked from across the table. I gave a pointed look at my dad, daring him to interrupt me again.

"No actually, it's not that. It's just that I'm gay." My dads face hardened as the words left my mouth. I shook my head at his displeasure and got up from my seat, making my way into my room and flopping down on the bed.

"Knock, knock." I heard at my door. I brought my face from my pillow enough to see who was there.

"Hey Kurt." I greeted the boy.

"May I come in?" I nodded and sat up on the bed, making room for him. We sat in silence for a while before he spoke. "Sometimes people feel the best way to cope with something they don't fully understand is to just ignore it." I shook my head.

"Well it's obvious your dad is having some issues coming to terms with your sexuality." I nodded. "Maybe if you just give him some time he'll be ready to accept you for who you are."

"It's just that he's had some much time already, I'm starting to think he'll never accept it." I sighed.

"Well maybe he won't and if he doesn't, well screw him. Just remember to never let him get in the way of who you are."

"Thanks Kurt."

"If you're looking for a way out of the house tonight my friends and I are having a party." He offered.

"That sounds good, I'm in."


	2. Petition

**Listen I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story, I had to write a novella for my creative writing final and that kept me really preoccupied. I will be posting the new chapter soon i already have most of it typed up. the thing below is a petition going around and stuff, this is the first i've heard of it but i agree with what its saying **

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

Lydzie102

jjthejetplane1231


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright i haven't updated this in like so long, but i have a new found inspiration for this so i will be posting more often i promise!**

Santana's POV

If I had to describe the last glee party in one word it would be disastrous. All of us had been sick for at least a week after it, but it was still kinda fun in its own weird way. But when I heard there would be no alcohol at this party I was immediately turned off at that idea. I mean, having to be in school with them sober was hard enough, now I had to be at a party with them sober?

When I pulled up at the house I was surprised at the size of the house, not that it was small or anything, I just expected it to be bigger, I mean Mercedes wears some pretty expensive clothing. When I walked into the house I was surprised at the lack of loud music, and even when I made it down into the basement it was still playing quite low to be "party" worthy. The few that were in the basement didn't even seem to be doing anything.

"Umm I'm sorry is this a party or a morgue?" I asked stepping to the table that held chips and soda, picking at the Doritos.

"Very funny Santana, but I should have you know that we are just waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive."

"What Rachel means is that she refuses to let the rest of us have fun until her boyfriend gets here." Mercedes clarified. I rolled my eyes. I should have know man hands had something to so with the lack of fun, I wish there was something that would make her act like a normal person. Oh wait there is it's just not allowed at this party.

I looked towards the stairs as the basement door opened. The giant walked down followed by his flaming step brother, but there was someone else behind them. I looked around confused, everyone was here already.

"Guys this is Brittany, she's visiting Lima for the summer." Kurt announced while pointing to the girl beside him. The music was turned up and everyone was going about their own thing, but I was still sitting on the couch watching the tall blonde talk to Kurt and Blaine.

Saying she was gorgeous would be a total understatement, she was breathtaking, possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The glee club has know I was gay for quite a while now, but I had always been extra careful around them when it came to girls I liked. I'd usually keep the leering to a minimum when they were near, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"You might wanna go over there or at least stop staring. I think she's starting to get creeped out." I jumped as I heard a voice next to me, it was Puck. I shot him a glare but he just chuckled. "I'm just saying."

I rolled my eyes and left the couch to get a drink, I don't know what's gotten into me she's not even that hot. _Yeah that's a lie_. I scanned over the drinks and rolled my eyes, only they would get crappy sodas. I grabbed a can of root beer and turned around to reclaim my seat on the couch when I crashed into someone.

"Would you watch where you're going?" I snapped. I looked up and my eyes locked with blue ones.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." It was the blonde. _What was her name again? I don't know something with a B in it or some shit. _I cleared my throat and fixed my hair.

"Oh no it's cool." I said nervously, rocking back and forth on my feet. The bit her lip and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Brittany." _Brittany!_ I took her hand and nodded.

"Santana." I looked down and sighed. I wasn't very good at meeting new people, and I tended to get a little awkward around girls I kind of liked.

"So," I started, "this party is…interesting." She chuckled.

"It fucking sucks." I laughed at her bluntness and nodded in agreement.

"So," She was biting her lip again, "do you wanna get out of here? You could show me the town." My eyes widened.

"T-There's not very much to see." I replied placing my unopened soda can back on the table behind me.

"Then why don't you show me your favorite place?"

Brittany's POV

Santana seemed nice. The way she stumbled on her words was totally cute. Not to mention that she was totally the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen. I guess it's those things that made me want to spend more time with her, but definitely not at that party. So that's why I'm sitting in the passenger seat of her car as she drives us to…wow, I have no idea where we're going. She could be driving me to the lake where she's gonna dump my body when she's done with me for all I know. But wasn't that kind of the point of asking her to take me somewhere? Not to get murdered of course, though I'm not too against the idea, but to go somewhere with a blind eye.

The car stopped and Santana took the key out of the ignition. I looked out the window and furrowed my brow. It didn't look like a place where you'd be able to hide a body; it was just an old park, a really old park. The swings were broken, the slide part of the slide was missing and there was graffiti practically everywhere. I looked over to her for an answer to why we were here.

"You said my favorite place right?" I nodded and she shrugged. "Well this is it." With that she got out of the car. I quickly followed her as she started walking passed the swings and up to a water tower. She started climbing the latter, only looking down once to make sure I was following her, which I was. When we got to the platform she sat down with her legs hanging over the edge and her arms rested on the railing. I sat down next to her mimicking her position.

We sat in silence for a few minutes; I guess I should have expected that, I mean we just met. I glanced at her when I heard her shift her position. She was facing me, and I turned to do the same.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is this your favorite place?"

"This is the place I go to when I need to think, to slow down and figure out what's going through my head." She said while playing with her fingers that were resting in her lap.

"What is going through your head?" I ask leaning down a little, forcing her to connect eyes with me.

"How Finn can find pants long enough for him to wear but Blaine can't." She cracked a smile and lifted her head. I chuckled along with her and moved closer. I don't know what's come over me, I just need to kiss her. I've never felt this attracted to somebody so fast.

"You're funny." I said glancing at her lips. She cleared her throat and nodded. I moved my hand to rest on her knee and leaned in. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

**alright so that's chapter 2 for ya! **


End file.
